Nowe zagrożenie
Nowe zagrożenie (ang. New danger, ros. новая угроза) — fanon autorstwa użytkownika Silver635. Opowiada o dziejach galaktyki w okresie wojny nadprzestrzennej Huttów. Akcja opowiadania zaczyna się siedem lat po wydarzeniach ukazanych w Wojnie Przyjaciół. Wprowadzenie Mija siedem lat względnego pokoju od zakończenia mandaloriańskiej wojny secesyjnej. Sojusz pomiędzy Najwyższym Porządkiem a Królestwem Systemów Mandaloriańskich zacieśnia się. Tymczasem na horyzoncie pojawia się nowe zagrożenie – potężni Huttowie i żądne zemsty Imperium Systemowe uknuwają intrygę mającą na celu zniszczenie swoich odwiecznych wrogów. Jaden Tano, weteran wielu wojen z okresu istnienia Republiki Systemowej będzie musiał uchronić obywateli Państwa Mandaloriańskiego stając do walki z przeciwnikami monarchii. Władze obawiając się zjednoczonych sił Huttów i Imperium postanawiają wysłać naczelnika Tano na Tatooine, główną siedzibę kryminalnego półświatka. Jego zadaniem jest przeprowadzenie zwiadu na planecie i zdanie raportu odpowiednim osobom. Czy mu się uda? Czy zdoła zapobiec wojnie? Dowiesz się niebawem. Treść Prolog Na Tatooine właśnie zachodziły dwa słońca. Z cienia rzucanego przez pałac wyłoniła się ludzka sylwetka. Był to Harves, Locke Harves. Przemytnik zmierzał właśnie do siedziby Huttów. Przy wejściu Locke'a zatrzymał ochroniarz. – Kto tu? – zapytał zaspany strażnik. – To ja Locke, wpuść mnie. Dopiero teraz ochroniarz poznał przyjaciela swego przełożonego. – Właź. – oznajmił ponuro strażnik i znów oparł się o ścianę budynku. Locke przekroczył granicę pomiędzy światłem a mrokiem czającym się wewnątrz pałacu. Od razu skierował się w stronę sali naród, gdzie oczekiwał go Murgott, jego przełożony. "Przełożony... hm, kupa mięcha a nie przełożony" pomyślał Harves. Wiedział jednak że bezpiecznie jest zachować takie myśli dla siebie. Tylko kilka kroków dzieliło go od pomieszczenia, w którym przebywa obecnie jego przyjaciel, jeśli tak można go było nazwać. Locke dotarł do komnaty i wkroczył do niej. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowało się podwyższenie a przy nim zasiadało pięciu Huttów. To zgromadzenie nazywane było Radą Pięciu Rodów. Po chwili z zadumy, Locke'a wybudził tubalny głos. – Jesteś wreszcie! Ile można na ciebie czekać? Czas zaplanować wojnę. Rozdział I Kilka godzin później, na jednym ze wzgórz okalających pałac Huttów, pojawił się człowiek wyglądem przypominającym klona. Tą osobą okazał się być Jaden Tano, znany jako bohater dawnej Republiki Systemowej lub Ocalały z Doge. Tano powoli – zachowując ciszę – wyjął ze swego plecaka lornetkę termowizyjną. Zauważył kilkunastu strażników Murgotta oraz kilku mieszkańców pobliskiej osady. "Szczęście mi sprzyja. Ominięcie kilku nierozgarniętych strażników będzie dziecinnie proste. Pora skontaktować się z bazą" pomyślał Jaden. Wieści o spisku Murgotta doszły do władz Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. A Jaden został wysłany z misją by przeprowadzić zwiad w dawnym pałacu Jabby a jeśli mu się poszczęsci, władze wyraziły zgodę na eliminację Hutta. – Brzytwa, wkraczam do akcji, odbiór. – poinformował Jaden przez komunikator. – Masz wolną rękę, baza bez odbioru. Jaden powoli podniósł się z ziemi z blasterem w prawej ręce. Zabrał przy okazji swój ekwipunek. Był on raczej skromny. Kilka granatów jonowych, zapas amunicji oraz nóż. Wszystko to zmieściło się do jego plecaka, który został zrobiony dla Tano przez jego drogiego przyjaciela – Wade'a Warrena. "Szkoda, że go nie powstrzymałem" pomyślał klon. Jednak trzeba było zająć się misją. Jaden założył szarą opończę by zbytnio nie rzucać się w oczy i zeskoczył z "kolumny-wzgórza" i ruszył w kierunku wioski. centruj Jaden wolnym krokiem zaczął zbliżać się do najbliższych chat. Zauważył także już pierwszych mieszkańców wioski m.in. Jawów. "Znów te okropne małe upierdliwe stworzenia" pomyślał Tano. Teraz gdy znalazł się w Hetdzie, jego głównym celem było znalezienia odpowiedniej drogi, która umożliwiłaby mu dostanie się do pałacu. Klon znienacka wkroczył do jednej chat, gdy na swojej drodze zobaczył patrol wroga. Jednak na pewno to wydarzenie nie pozostało niezauważone przez strażników. Pięciosobowy patrol ruszył w kierunku domu na obrzeżach wioski. Najsilniejszy z nich zniszczył wejście a pozostałych czterech weszło do środka. Wnętrze okazało się być puste. – Cholera, może nam się przywidziało. – powiedział jeden ze strażników. – Hejr ma rację za dużo alkoholu na służbie, wracamy na patrol. – oznajmił dowódca Ochroniarze Murgotta opuścili chatę. Tymczasem na zapleczu, Jaden z zapartym tchem jeszcze przez parę minut czekał, aż strażnicy oddalą się na bezpieczną odległość by mógł kontynuować swoją misję. centruj Nim minęły dwie minuty, Jaden wstał i opuścił swoją kryjówkę. Zaczął przekradać się między chatami by jak najdłużej pozostać niezauważonym. Po upływie kilku minut, Tano znalazł się przed ścieżką prowadzącą do pałacu. Widział jednak, że nie może tak po prostu wejść frontowymi drzwiami. Wywiad donosił, że istnieje jeszcze jedna prowadząca na szczyt wzgórza. Ciemna noc już zapadła i ciemności nawiedziły powierzchnię planety, gdy Jaden pokonał ostatnią przeszkodę na swojej drodze. Zwiadowca po dotarciu na szczyt siadł na ziemi i odetchnął głęboko. "Jak mi tego brakowało" pomyślał. Po chwili podniósł wzrok i ujrzał cel swojej wyprawy – pałac Jabby – teraz już Murgotta. Jaden wyjął z plecaka hak, nałożył go na swój blaster i strzelił. Przez kilka sekund słyszeć było świst powietrza, a chwilę później hak zaczepił o balustradę. Tano pociągnął kilka razy za linkę i zaczął się wspinać po murze, powoli pnąc się w górę. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył haka. W końcu przeskoczył balustradę i zaczął się rozglądać. Zauważył jak zza zakrętu wychodzi dwóch strażników. W ostatniej chwili, Naczelnik Państwa Mandaloriańskiego zdołał skryć się cieniu. – Neihr, ile płaci ci Murgott? – zapytał jeden z opryszków. – Mnie ostatnio zmniejszył żołd. – Sellen, głupie pytanie. Każdemu obniża żołd. – odparł drugi. Jeszcze kilka kroków i obaj najemnicy zniknęli za zakrętem. "Co za idioci" pomyślał Jaden. Stąpając cicho Tano opuścił bezpieczne schronienie i ruszył w kierunku wejścia do budynku. Jaden był już kilka kroków od drzwi, gdy nagle wyszedł z nich Nikto. Szybko okazało się, że najemnik pojawił się na balkonie, bo chciał zapalić papierosa. Jaden w jednej chwili wyjął nóż ze schowka w spodniach i po cichu zaczął zbliżać się do wroga. Gdy uznał, że jest już blisko szybkim ruchem wbił nóż w plecy najemnika w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się serce. Maruder nawet nie poczuł bólu, śmierć nastąpiło bardzo szybko – w ułamku sekundy już nie żył. Jaden zaczepił linkę na jego korpusie i wyrzucił go za balustradę. Gdy Nikt znalazł się zaledwie metr od ziemi, zwiadowca odczepił linę. Ciało kosmity uderzyło głucho o twardą glebę. Klon spojrzał na to kątem oka, przeładowując blaster a następnie przekroczył granicę między ciemnością a światłem otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do wnętrza posterunku. Rozdział II Jaden wkroczył do pomieszczenia i szybko spenetrował jego zawartość. W pokoju znajdowało się biurko, przy którym najpewniej stacjonował wcześniej Nikt. Na ścianach panował grzyb. Naprzeciwko klona znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Tano podszedł do nich i nacisnął przycisk, który je otwierał. Za nimi stało dwóch ludzkich najemników. "Cholera" pomyślał klon i w tej samej chwili rozpoczął ostrzał z blastera. Obydwaj maruderzy padli martwi na ziemię. Jaden podszedł do zwłok i zaczął je przeszukiwać. Znalazł tylko trochę amunicji i bactę. Wiedział już gdzie ma zmierzać. Pomieszczenie do narad znajdowało się niedaleko. Tano minął kilka korytarzy unikając rozpoznania aż w końcu znalazł się w pobliżu swego celu. Przebył jeszcze kilka metrów i szybkim ale zdecydowanym ruchem wkroczył do sieni. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy był wielki gruby Hutt. Jak łatwo domyślił był to Murgott. – Witaj, wysłanniku. – uśmiechnął się Hutt. – Wiedziałem, że się zjawisz. Czekałem na ciebie. – Co ty nie powiesz... – burknął Jaden. – Co jeszcze chcesz mi oznajmić? – Za chwilę, mój pomocnik, Harves cię zabije, a moi ludzie ogłoszą, że Państwo Mandaloriańskie nasyła na mnie zabójców i próbuje mnie uśmiercić. Pozostałe nacje obrócą się przeciw wam, Mandalorianom. A przede wszystkim Nowe Imperium. – powiedział Murgott. Na twarz Jadena wypłynęła biel. Do świadomości niczym małe pełzające robaki dostawały się przed chwilą usłyszane informacje. Teraz już wszystko rozumiał. Murgott uknuł spisek, który miał na celu osłabienie pozycji Państwa Mandalorian w galaktyce. Jego rozważania przetrwał Harves. Nagle poczuł zimną lufę blastera wymierzoną w jego plecy. Jaden mimo woli odwrócił lekko głowę. Ropoznał go – to był Locke Harves zwany także Looperem, poszukiwany w czterdziestu siedmiu systemach a w każdym skazano go na karę śmierci. Jak informował wywiad, od niedawna służył Murgottowi. "Nie jest dobrze" zmartwił się Jaden i zacząl instensywnie myśleć. – Oddaj broń. Tylko bez żadnych sztuczek. – ostrzegł Harves. Tano powoli zaczął zbliżać swoją dłoń do ręki Loopera. W głowie powstał plan, który aż się prosił by został zrealizowany w tej chwili. centruj Harves patrzył uważnie na ruchy intruza. Wydawało mu się, że ten Jaden jest dobrym żołnierzem, którego nie jest łatwo pokonać. Dlatego podwoił ostrożność. Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwał nagły ból głowy. Locke przewrócił się i zaczął pocierać obolałą część ciała. Szybko oprzytomniał i zaczął krzyczeć: – Straż! Straż! Cholera jasna! – coraz głośniej krzyczał. W tej samej chwili oddał serię pocisków w stronę uciekającego Jadena. Klon jednym susem wybił się i wyskoczył przez okno. "Twarda sztuka" pomyślał Looper i ruszył w pościg. centruj Jaden wylądował na szorstkiej glebie Tatooine. Na szczęście jego pancerz wytrzymał upadek z tak dużej wysokości. Wokół leżącego wciąż klona znajdował się szkło z okna z pomieszczenia do narad. Tano w końcu zebrał w sobie wystarczającą ilość siły i wstał. Kuśtykając począł biec. – Brzytwa, potrzebny transport. Odbiór. – powiedział do komunikatora. – Rozumiem, statek już po ciebie leci. Bez odbioru. – odpowiedział głos z urządzenia. "Zostało mi około dwóch minut na wydostanie się stąd" pomyślał Tano i przyspieszył kroku. Skierował się w stronę ścieżki, którą dostał się na wzgórze a potem do pałacu. Tymczasem dwa słońca na Tatooine znowu pojawiły się na horyzoncie. Nastał świt. Obserwacje Jadena przerwały odgłosy strzałów z blastera. W ułamku sekundy gleba wokół zwiadowcy była podziurawiona. Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków brakowało klonowi do ścieżki. Nagle z prawej strony pojawił się najemnik, który z prędkością światła natarł na bohatera i przewrócił go. Siadł na Jadenie okrakiem, przycisnął go do ziemi i zaczął dusić. Tano nie pozostał mu dłużny i sam także zacisnął swe dłonie na szyi przeciwnika. Zbiry na murach byli zdekoncentrowani – nie wiedzieli co mają zrobić. Nikt z nich nie chciał strzelić do kolegi po fachu, jednak chwilę później na posterunku pojawił się Harves i nakazał im ostrzał. Jaden zauważywszy komendę Loopera i reakcję najemników zmienił swoją pozycję, dając się maruderowi znów przycisnąć do ziemi. Jeszcze przez chwilę wyraz twarzy wroga był okrutny i zacięty, jednak naraz zmienił się w zdziwienie. Powoli zsunął się z Jadena na bok. Tano nie czekał dłużej, podniósł się i usłyszał Swallowa: – Statek już jest. Klon obrócił się i zobaczył kanonierkę i żołnierzy, którzy ostrzeliwali wroga osłaniając jego odwrót. Jaden wielkimi susami dobiegł do środku transportu i uśmiechnął się do żołnierza obok, którym okazał się być Hiles. – To się nazywa dobra akcja. – powiedział. Tymczasem Harves patrzył na odlatujący statek. Był mocno poirytowany. Walnął pięścią najbliżej stojącego najemnika, który z wrzaskiem spadł z obramowań i skręcił kark. Locke odwrócił się na pięcie i oddalił się. Jego pan nie będzie zadowolony. Ich plan się nie udał. "Ale zawsze istnieje plan B" uśmiechnął się w duchu Looper. Rozdział III Jaden wylegiwał się na swoim łóżku, patrząc w sufit. W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia wkroczył Jedi. Tano od razu rozpoznał Marcxusa Nadona, swego przyjaciela. Zapamiętał dobrze jego styl chodzenia. – Witaj, Marc. – zagaił. – Witaj, Jaden. – Marc usiadł na krześle, które stało w kącie. – Słyszałem, że wróciłeś z Tatooine i pospieszyłem by się z tobą spotkać. Jaden szybkim ruchem usiadł na łóżku. – Marc, mam do ciebie ważną sprawę. – zaczął. – Gdyby nie moje wyszkolenie, to nie rozmawiałbym teraz z tobą tylko jako trup spoczywałbym w pałacu Jabby. – Dlaczego? – zapytał zdziwiony Jedi. – Dlatego, że ktoś musiał przekazać Murgottowi informacje o naszej tajnej operacji. Hutt był przygotowany na moje przybycie. – Nikt oprócz ciebie, mnie, Christiana, Swallowa i Marca nie wiedział o misji zwiadowczej. – Jednak ktoś musiał się dowiedzieć. Ktoś nas zdradził. Tak jak Spare. – Kim był ten Spare? – zadał kolejne pytanie przyjaciel Jadena. – Spare został przydzielony do mojego oddziału, który nazwałem imieniem przyjaciela mojego dowódcy – Breakout. Spare zdradził nas i całą Republikę, pozostając lojalnym wobec Sojuszu. Zginął na Teth podczas bitwy, którą sam rozpoczął. – Podejrzewasz kto mógł nas zdradzić? – zapytał zaniepokojony Nadon. – Gdybym wiedział, już zająłbym się tym sukinkotem. – odparł Jaden. Obaj przyjaciele milczeli. Jednak po chwili Nadon zmieniając temat zagadnął: – Jestem tu także z innego powodu, czas zbierać się na naradę. Chodź. centruj Marcxus i Jaden równym krokiem zmierzali do sali narad. Gdy obaj dotarli do drzwi, mistrz Jedi wklepał kod i pierwszy przekroczył próg. Tuż za nim podążał Jaden. W pomieszczeniu na obydwu taktyków czekała już niedawno powołane tzw. Dowództwo Operacyjne Państwa Mandaloriańskiego, które powołano, by pomóc Jadenowi w prowadzeniu wojny. W jej skład wchodzili: Christian Kryze, Marc Kenobi, Hayar Kryze, Armitage Hux, Thomas Thanisson, Fox (CC-1010) oraz nowy asystent naczelnika Sił Specjalnych – Fletcher Hiles. Fletch zasalutował na widok Jadena. – Spocznij! – z uśmiechem rzucił Tano. Wicenaczelnik obdarzył swojego przełożonego promiennym uśmiechem i wrócił do półkola. Christian i Hayar wymienili spojrzenia. "Widzisz, Jaden jest w porządku" mówiły oczy Christiana. Tymczasem ten drugi coraz bardziej przekonywał się co do osoby naczelnika. "Być może dobry z niego dowódca" pomyślał były prezydent, lecz nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Od dawna traktował osobę Jadena z dystansem, i nie miał zamiaru póki co tego zmieniać. Cała dziewiątka podeszła do stołu. Przemówienie zaczął Christian. – Panowie, sprawa jest poważna. Murgott zbiera swoją armię, którą chce postawić przeciw nam. Każda chwila zwłoki sprawia, że Hutt rośnie w siłę. Moim zdaniem należy jak najszybciej zaatakować Kartel. Pozostała ósemka zaczęła zastanawiać się nad słowami swego przedmówcy. Ich zadumę przerwał Marc Nadon. – Przepraszam ale to ważne. Fletch, dawaj. – Już się robi, Marc. Na stole pojawił się rozmazany obraz przedstawiający żołnierza Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. – Stolica, tu Koozmo 6-4. Nasza baza na planecie Essex została zaatakowana przez siły Imperium Systemowego... Bronimy się od wczoraj, jednak dopiero teraz zdołaliśmy nawiązać kontakt... Wsparcie nie będzie konieczne i tak tutaj zginiemy. Mamy tylko nadzieję, że ta wiadomość dotrze do... W tej samej chwili dało się słyszeć dziwny dźwięk, a później obraz rozmazał się jeszcze bardziej i zniknął ostatecznie. Rada zamarła. centruj Wszyscy członkowie rady przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli. Każdy z nich intensywnie myślał o tym, co przed chwilą widział i słyszał. Jaden od pierwszej chwili przekazu z Essex, wiedział już o co chodzi – Państwo Mandaloriańskie zyskało nowego wroga. – Co o tym myślicie, panowie? – zapytał Christian wyraźnie zaniepokojony. – Uważam, że ta holoprojekcja uświadomiła nas w przekonaniu, że Huttowie nie działają sami. Nie byliby w stanie tak szybko przemieścić swoich podwładnych na Essex. Jak można zauważyć, do tych przestępców przyłączył się nasz dotychczasowy wróg – Imperium Systemowe. – trafnie zauważył naczelnik Tano. –Skąd to przypuszczenie, naczelniku Tano? – zapytał Hux. Pytanie Regenta Najwyższego Porządku poparł także Thanisson. – Stąd, że Imperium stara się za wszelką cenę od ponad dwudziestu lat przeszkodzić Mandalorianom w drodze do niezależności. – odpowiedział uprzejmie Jaden. – Rozumiem. – oznajmił Hux. – Jaden ma rację. Należy zebrać wojska i wyruszyć na wojnę. – powiedział Christian. – Oczywiście. – Hayar skinął głową i w towarzytstwie Huxa i Thanissona ruszył ku wyjściu. – Panowie, wydaje mi się, że narada została zakończona. – oznajmił były król Mandalorian do pozostałych członków Dowództwa. Rozdział IV Jaden biegł przez polę bitwy w kierunku punktu dowodzenia. Wokół słychać było huk dział jonowych oraz jęki umierających żołnierzy. Dowódca wreszcie dotarł do linii okopów i przeskoczył ją. Chwilę później znalazł się bezpiecznym terenie. Obok Jadena stacjonował Ghostpol. Duch. Żołnierz pozdrowił lidera. Tano odwzajemnił powitanie i zapytał: – Ghost, jakie mamy straty? Dość duże, Jaden. Pluton Cień został rozbity pod Wschodnim Masywem. – Niedobrze, to byli dobrzy żołnierze. Są nam teraz cholernie potrzebni. Czy transportowce z zaopatrzeniem już wróciły? – Niestety nie. – Zostań tu. Ja idę do punktu dowodzenia. Jaden wstał i ruszył w kierunku swego celu. Po paru minutach znalazł się w namiocie. Czekało tam na niego jego czterech doradców taktycznych. Pierwszy odezwał się Joker: – Co z plutonem Grabang. Hornbeam? Jaden nie chciał owijać w bawełnę i oszukiwać swoich towarzyszy broni, dlatego oznajmił: – Pluton już nie istnieje, wszystkich członków wybili Imperialni. Zapadło ponure milczenie. Każdy z obecnych w namiocie miał w plutonie Grab i Cień przyjaciół, zresztą każdy członek Kompanii Zmierzch był silnie związany z pozostałymi. Jaden nie chciał bardziej pogorszyć sprawy, jednak jako dowódca musiał o to zapytać: – Co zaopatrzeniem? Statki wróciły? – Niestety jest gorzej niż przypuszczaliśmy. Transportowce się nie pojawiły. Doge jest oblężona przez flotę wroga. Nasze krążowniki nie mogą się przedrzeć przez imperialną blokadę. – zakomunikował Sketch, dowódca plutonu Tango. – Rozumiem. – odpowiedział Jaden. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedział co ma zrobić. centruj Tano wyszedł z namiotu tuż po tym jak zakończyła się narada. Sytuacja jego i pozostałych była tragiczna. Bez dostawy zaopatrzenia i posiłków, nie utrzymają się długo. Admirał powolnym krokiem podążył w kierunku linii okopów. Usiadł na jednej ze skrzyń, które się tam znajdowały i zmrużył oczy. Od kilku dniu nie zaznał spokojnego snu. Był ciągle potrzebny. Co parę godzin odbywały się narady, na których ustalano straty. Chyba tylko straty, bo dowódcy na nic innego nie mogli wpaść. Jaden wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami siedział na skrzynce i rozmyślał. Jednak nic ciekawego nie pojawiało się w zasięgu jego bystrego umysłu. W pewnym momencie usłyszał szuranie po piasku. "Kto to może być?" pomyślał Tano jednak nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Nie miał ochoty na kolejne łamigłówki. Za chwilę wszystko się wyjaśni i tak się stało. Do Jadena przemówił Joker: – Jaden, co z tobą? – zapytał z niepokojem brat bohatera. Tano podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. – A jak myślisz? Nie spałem od kilku dni. Po prostu nie mogę. – Rozumiem cię całkowicie. Ja też tak mam, jednak kilka razy udało mi się przysnać. – Joker rzucił szelmowski uśmiech w stronę brata. – Tobie też się przyda. – Chyba masz rację... – Jaden zszedł ze skrzyni, położył się na gołej ziemi. Tymczasem Joker odszedł wołany przez podkomendnych. "Po co go ze sobą zabrałem? Tu robi się niebezpiecznie zaczął znów swoje rozmyślania Jaden. Ale za radą brata spróbował zasnąć. Po chwili przestały do niego docierać zewnętrzne bodźce i powoli zaczął się zagłębiać w ciemną pustkę, czując ulgę. centruj Jadena obudziło silne szarpnięcie za ramię. Wokół było słychać nawoływania i okrzyki żołnierzy. Tano otworzył oczy i ujrzał Sketcha. – Gdzie jest Joker? Co się dzieje? – padło pierwsze pytania od Jadena, który rozglądał się wokoło w poszukiwaniu brata. – Imperium rozpoczęło natarcie. Joker poprowadził naszych i walczy na pierwszej linii. – poinformował Sketch. – Co?!? Jak?!? – Jaden zerwał się w jednej chwili z ziemi i ruszył ku polu bitwy. Jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund słyszał za sobą okrzyki dowódcy plutonu Tango aż zagłuszyły je odgłosy bitwy. Przebiegając obok zwłok jednego z klonów, admirał złapał jego blaster i pobiegł przed siebie. Rozglądając się wokoło nareszcie zauważył Jokera. Jego brat schował się za wielką skałą wraz z czterema członkami oddziału Breakout i stamtąd prowadził ostrzał wroga. Tano zwrócił się żołnierzy, którzy znajdowali się w pobliżu: – Ogień zaporowy! – zawołał i ruszył pędem do głazu. Tymczasem podkomendni dowódcy wykonali jego rozkaz co do joty. Jaden usłyszał za sobą odgłosy wydobywające się z co najmniej dziesięciu blasterów. W kilka sekund później znalazł się obok Jokera. – Cholera! Czyś ty do końca oszalał?!? – Wychodzi na to, że tak. – odparł Joker. W tej samej chwili uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. To samo stało się z resztą oddziału Breakout. Zły Jaden po chwili także się uśmiechnął. Nigdy nie gniewał się na brata dłużej niż kilka minut. "Jednak nie pora teraz na uprzejmości" pomyślał. – Ilu ich jest? – zadał pytanie. – Myślę, że około pięćset. – oznajmił Joker. – Nie wydaje mi się, że damy radę ich odeprzeć bez pomocy posiłków z zewnątrz. Jaden w myślach zgadzał się z rozumowaniem brata. – Curtis i Wedge są zajęci na orbicie. Posiłków raczej nie zobaczymy. – poinformował pozostałych. Musiało istnieć jakiś inne wyjście z ich trudnej sytuacji, jednak Tano nie miał pojęcia jakie to rozwiązanie. Byli zdani tylko na siebie. Bitwa na orbicie cały czas trwała a żadna ze stron konfliktu nie przybliżała się do zwycięstwa. Tymczasem sytuacja na powierzchni przedstawiała się zupełnie inaczej. To Imperium wygrywało a wojska Republiki ostatkami sił broniły zdobytych pozycji. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że przeżyją do wieczora. centruj Jaden i Joker wstali rozpoczynając ostrzał. Za ich przykładem poszli członkowie Breakout oraz pozostałe przy życiu klony. Taka postawa osłabiła morale żołnierzy Imperium i wycofali się. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Okazało się jednak, że podczas batalii zginął m.in. Psycho, Jester i jeszcze kilkunastu żołnierzy. Odbył się pogrzeb, podczas którego pochowano poległych. Po zakończeniu obrzędu usiadł na jednej ze skrzyń z zaopatrzeniem i szeptem ledwo dosłyszalnym powiedział tylko jedno zdanie: – Niech to się wreszcie skończy. centruj Minęły dwa dni od pogrzebu Psycho i Jestera. W międzyczasie polegli także Ghost i Butcher. Z oddziału Breakout przeżyli tylko Rooper, Jaden i Joker. Już siódmy dzień siły Republiki broniły pozycji, który zdobyły już pierwszego dnia. Jaden i Joker znajdowali się w okopach. Towarzyszył im Rooper. Wraz z nimi przeżyło tylko kilkunastu żołnierzy z plutonu Zmierzch i Tango. Wrogie wojska powoli zbliżały się do linii okopów. Jaden i jego oddział mieli nadzieję, że w końcu nadejdą posiłki z orbity. Niestety pomoc nie nadchodziła. Pierwszy zerwał się lider kompanii – Jaden. Z jego blastera zginęło natychmiast trzech wrogów. Niestety jeden z przeciwników zdołał oddać strzał w kierunku admirała Tano. Strzał okazał się celny i pocisk trafił Jadena w brzuch. W tej samej chwili doskoczył do niego sanitariusz i zaczął opatrywać krwawiące miejsce. – Nie jest dobrze. Rana jest śmiertelna... – nie dokończył medyk i padł martwy na ziemię. Widząc to Joker stojący dwadzieścia metrów dalej, ruszył biegiem w kierunku rannego przyjaciela. Tymczasem Rooper najlepiej jak mógł osłaniał Jadena, jednak uległ przewadze wroga i został zastrzelony. Pocisk trafił go w hełm i przebił mózg, co poskutkowało natychmiastową śmiercią. Joker wyraźnie przyspieszył widząc śmierć kolejnego członka Breakout. Będąc już blisko Jadena, nastąpił wybuch. Tano poleciał w górę i wylądował u stóp swego brata. Joker jeszcze przez kilka sekund widział co dzieje wokoło a potem zamknął oczy, by już nigdy ich nie otworzyć. Jaden szybko złapał ciało Jokera, jednak ten już nie żył. Pozostałe klony widząc to straciły na chwilę wolę walki i ta chwila dała przewagę siłom Imperium. Admirał został otoczony. Jaden nie bał się śmierci, szkoda jednak było mu zostawić Ahsokę i Carla na pastwę losu. Zamknął oczy czekając na koniec. Rozległy się strzały. centruj Jaden obudził się zlany potem. Przy nim siedziała jego żona, Ahsoka. Wiedział już o co go zapyta: – Znowu śniłeś o Doge? – zapytała Togrutanka. Jaden był jej wdzięczny, że tak się o niego troszczy. Ahsoka pierwsza objęła męża czekając na jego odpowiedź. – Tak... niestety tak. Od miesięcy Jadena dręczyły sny o pierwszej bitwie o Doge, znanej także jako Rzeź Kompanii Zmierzch. Z całej potyczki tylko on, właśnie on, lider formacji zdołał ujść z życiem dzięki posiłkom wysłanym na planetę tuż po zwycięstwie Republiki na orbicie. Naczelnik nie potrafił wytłumaczyć dlaczego sen zawsze tak samo się kończył: otaczali go żołnierze Imperium i wykonywali wyrok. "To nie tak powinno się skończyć" zawsze tak samo komentował sen Jaden. – Jutro lecę na Nar Shadaa. Nasz wywiad twierdzi, że przebywają tam spore siły Imperium Huttów. – oznajmił Jaden. – Jaden, obiecaj mi, że wrócisz do domu cały i zdrowy. – poprosiła Ahsoka. – Niczego nie mogę ci obiecać, kochanie. Wiesz jak jest. Ale postaram się. – Tano spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Niestety ten manewr się nie udał . Widząc zmartwioną minę swojej małżonki podszedł do niej, pocałował i wyszedł na balkon, chcąc obejrzeć krajobraz Kryzooine. Możliwe, że po raz ostatni. Rozdział V Jaden otworzył oczy. Wiatr musnął jego twarz. Tano rozejrzał się wokoło. Pozostali członkowie oddziału zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Cochise polerował swoją broń, Naches siłował się na rękę z Juhem. Vadge zapewne załatwiał właśnie potrzeby fizjologiczne. "A Ruda"? pomyślał komandor. Dopiero teraz jego wzrok spoczął na kobiecej postaci stojącej przed nim. Kobieta zwana powszechnie "Rudą" ze względu na jej kolor włosów, nie miała więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Jej bujne włosy opadały na wąskie ramiona. Oczy dziewczyny były wpatrzone w dowódcę. "Zapewne chce mnie o czymś poinformować" znów zaczął rozmyślać Jaden i nie pomylił się w swoim przypuszczeniach. Chwilę później kobieta zabrała głos: – Komandorze Tano, nasz statek zbliża się do orbity Nar Shaadaa. – powiedziała "Ruda". – Dziękuję. – odparł Jaden i uśmiechnął się do podkomendnej. Nagle do rozmowy włączył się Naches. – Ej, Ruda, co ty tak chodzisz do naszego dowódcy? Ciągle słyszę: "komandorze to, komandorze tamto". Zgłupieć można od ciebie, dziewczyno. – Naches dałbyś już spokój. Ile można słuchać o tym samym. Ruda jest w porządku, a jeśli tak lubi chodzć i meldować komandorowi o wszystkim to jej sprawa, nie twoja. – ruszył na pomoc "Rudej" Cochise. – Dzięki, Coch. – "Ruda" uśmiechnęła się i puściła oko do komandosa. "Boże, co za oddział dostałem" pomyślał Jaden i udał się na spoczynek. centruj Havok stał na platformie i uważnie obserwował niebo. To właśnie stamtąd miał nadlecieć nieprzyjaciel. Ludzie Nirdvormianina czekali już na swoich pozycjach na przybycie wroga. Nagle jeden z najemników szybkim krokiem podszedł do dowódcy. – Havok, wrogi statek wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni. Znajduje się na orbicie i kieruje się w stronę planety. Za dwie godziny powinien wylądować. – Dobrze. Czy wszyscy wiedzą co mają robić? – Tak. Wszystko jest już gotowe na powitanie naszych gości. Nordvormianin dał znak ręką podkomendnemu, a gdy ten odszedł, lider grupy powrócił do wcześniej wykonywanej czynności. centruj Tymczasem na statku „Gryf” pasażerowie szykowali ekwipunek. Ich zadanie było jasne – stłumić opór bandytów, którzy zaczęli nękać dzielnicę biedoty w Hershavv. Jaden wstał z pryczy i ruszył korytarzem na stronę kokpitu. W pomieszczeniu pilotów siedzieli Cronos i Griffin. Tano przywitał ich ruchem dłoni. Obaj piloci odwzajemnił powitanie. – Jak wygląda sytuacja? – zapytał komandor. – Kilka minut temu wyszliśmy nadprzestrzenna. Aktualnie znajdujemy się na orbicie Nar Shaadaa. W Hershavv powinniśmy być za około dwie godziny. – odparł Griffin. – To dobra wiadomość. Damy radę wrócić do domu? – Na pewno, komandorze. – uśmiechnął się Cronos. – Dobra. Lecę powiadomić pozostałych. Niech wiedzą na czym stoimy. – mówiąc to Jaden odwrócił się i opuścił kokpit. „Zapowiada się miły dzień” pomyślał. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak okrutnie się pomylił. centruj "Gryf" właśnie przemierzał się do lądowania. Jaden wydał rozkaz sprawdzenia sprzętu. Gdy wszyscy członkowie oddziału Czaszek oznajmili, że wszystko jest w porządku, zaczęli wychodzić ze statku. Tyły zabezpieczał Jaden, zaś grupę prowadził dzielny Cochise. Za nim w kolejności szli Naches, Ruda, Juh i Vadge. Nagle dioda w komunikatorze komandora zaświeciła się. – Jaden, będziemy na was czekać w strefie Bravo. Odbiór. – Zrozumiałem, Griffin. Bez odbioru. – zakończył przekaz komandor i oddział ruszył. Szli ciemną ulicą Hershavv zagłębiając się w dzielnicę biedoty. Wokoło było cicho, od czasu do czasu dało się zauważyć pojedynczego mieszkańca miasta. W pewnej chwili Jadenowi wydało się, że na jednym z dachów, okalających ulicę zamajaczył cień. Pozostali żołnierze także czuli się obserwowani. Po kilku minutach dotarli na plac.'' – Gdzie są ci Piraci? Nikogo tu nie ma. – pierwszy odezwał się Vadge. Nagle że wszystkich stron rozległy się wystrzały. Mandalorianie zaczęli gwałtownie szukać osłon do ukrycia się przed ogniem nieprzyjaciela. Jaden sięgnął do pasa i wyjął granat soniczny. Wcisnął guzik zapalając i rzucił go w kierunku platformy, na której zebrały się duże siły wroga. – Kryć się! – krzyknął Tano i schylił się. Chwilę później nastąpił wybuch. Platforma pod wpływem uderzenia załamała się i grzmotnęła o ziemię. Jaden tylko na to czekał. – Oddział za mną! Ruchy! – krzyknął komandor i ruszył kierunku szczątków platformy, które leżały przed starym magazynem. Podbiegając do niej zauważył umierającego Nordvormianina a obok niego włączony komunikator. Dobywał się z niego tubalny głos. – Biały Kruk, zgłoś się. Jak wygląda sytuacja? Zgłoś się. Jaden schylił się i podniósł przekaźnik. – Witam, tutaj Jaden Tano. Jak się żyje, Harves? Co u ciebie? Jak będziesz miał okazję to pozdrów Murgott ode mnie. Powiedz mu... – zatrzymał potok słów Jaden. – Powiedz mu, że szykuję dla niego miejsce w piekle. Nie martw się, dla ciebie też się znajdzie. Jaden upuścił komunikator i zmiażdżył go nogą, a potem ruszył za oddziałem w wgłąb magazynu. Rozdział VI ''Imperator siedział samotnie w swojej sali, popijając sok z owoców Vokanarii rosnących w ciężko dostępnych terenach planety Traash Vrorm. Owoce te miały niespotykaną właściwość wzmacniania percepcji. Z błogiego lenistwa wyrwał go odgłos komunikatora. Władca zerknął na wyświetlacz i poirytowanym głosem mruknął: – Grrh, Murgott... Czego chce ten głupiec? – Witaj, imperatorze. – wystraszony głos Huttta świadczył, że coś poszło nie tak. – Mam złe wieści. Tano wymknął się z pułapki a Havok nie żyje. Nasz plan się nie powiódł. – Ty wielka śmierdząca świnio kupo mięcha! Potrafisz zepsuć nawet najlepszy plan. Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz ale chciałbym jak najszybciej zapomnieć o Tano. – powiedział władca Imperium po czy wyłączył komunikator i rzucając z całych sił roztrzaskał go o posadzkę. „Mam dosyć tej ofermy. Widzę, że sam będę musiał zająć się Tano. A gdy to zrobię przyjdzie czas i na grubasa” pomyślał Danet i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. W tej samej chwili otworzyły się drzwi do pomieszczenia, w których pojawił się najbardziej zaufany gwardzista – Patterson. – Panie, podano do stołu. – oznajmił przyciszonym głosem. Zdenerwowany imperator wstał gwałtownie, w geście bezsilnej wściekłości zniósł ręce do góry po czym splunął na podłogę i szybkim krokiem ruszył ku wyjściu. centruj „Chyba mam problem” pomyślał Murgott odkładając komunikator „Imperator robi się zbyt pewny siebie, będę musiał temu jakoś zaradzić, ale najpierw ten cholerny Tano”. – Przyprowadźcie tu mój harem. – wrzasnął Hutt do służby. – Zrobiło się tu bardzo gorąco, musi mnie ktoś powachlować. – Po czym uśmiechnął się lubieżnie do swoich myśli. W tym samym momencie szybkim krokiem do sali wszedł Harves. – Udało mi się namierzyć Tano, mój panie. Okazuje się, że nie wszystko stracone. Jaden i jego ludzie utknęli na Nar Shaddaa. – Cudowna wiadomość! – wykrzyknął z radości Murgott. – Wysyłajcie tam zaraz nasze siły. On nie może nam uciec. – Pomimo swego ogromnego cielska aż podskoczył do góry z radości. Na ten widok, Locke parsknął śmiechem ale powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił woli wyszedł żwawo z sali w celu wydania odpowiednich rozkazów. Rozdział VII Jaden zostawił za sobą wściekłe okrzyki piratów i ruszył przed siebie. Tym razem oddział prowadził Naches. Tano pomyślał, że warto byłoby się skontaktować z „Gryfem”. Wyjął komunikator i zaczął przekaz: – Gryf, zgłoś się. Tutaj Skull 1-6, wyląduj na najbliższym lądowisku i podaj koordynaty. Mamy tu niezłe piekło. Zabierzcie nas stąd. – powiedział Jaden. – Zrozumiałem, Skull 1-6 . Już lecimy, bez odbioru. Wszyscy członkowie odwrócili się czekając na słowa dowódcy. Komandor odłożył przekaźnik i oznajmił. – Gryf jest już w drodze. Zaraz otrzymam koordynaty najbliższego lądowiska. Musimy być w ciągłym ruchu, aż do przybycia statku. Ruchy! Na te słowa, wszyscy jak jeden mąż ruszyli przed siebie. W kilka minut byli już przy wyjściu z magazynu. Drzwi były zamknięte. – Ja biorę górę. – oznajmił Naches. – Ja też. – odparł Cochise. – Ja dół. – powiedziała Ruda. – Komandorze, pan też? – Tak i mów mi Jaden. – odpowiedział Tano. – Vadge i Juh biorą boki. Do dzieła! – wypowiadając rozkaz Jaden z całych sił kopnął drzwi, które z hukiem grzmotnęły o ziemię. Gdy opadł pył, Mandalorianie zobaczyli dwóch piratów, którzy najwyraźniej mieli pilnować wyjścia z magazynu. Nie zdążyli nawet sięgnąć po broń, wystarczyły sekundy by ich ciała przebiły pociski. Oddział wyszedł na zewnątrz. Na sąsiednich dachach nie było śladu wrogich snajperów. Jaden opuścił broń i z uśmiechem powiedział: – Czy ja już wam mówiłem, że was uwielbiam? – Jeszcze nie. – odpowiedział Naches. – To był pytanie retoryczne, głupia pało. – zgromił go Cochise. – Oh, zamknij się. – Chłopaki, uspokójcie się bo będę musiał wam skopać tyłki. – z uśmiechem na twarzy oznajmił Tano. – Nawet mnie? – niewinne zapytała Ruda i mrugnęła do komandora. – Jeśli jesteś chłopakiem, to tak. – parsknął śmiechem Jaden. Nagle komunikator dowódcy się włączył. – Skull 1-6, tu Gryf. Podaje koordynaty, powtarzam podaje koordynaty. Oto one: 3236. Odbiór. – Zrozumiałem. Idziemy w podane miejsce. Bez odbioru. – powiedział Tano do Griffina. – Ruszamy! centruj Draxler założył na głowę hełm z bezprzewodowym wzmacniaczem przesyłu myśli, dzięki któremu mógł poznać myśli istot powyżej 15 IQ z odległości trzech kilometrów. Dzięki wieloletniemu szkoleniu potrafił odfiltrować tylko te przekazy, które chciał poznać. Trzydzieści siedem sekund po założeniu hełmu zerwał go gwałtownym ruchem i sam nie wierząc w to co usłyszał krzyknął do reszty grupy. – Chłopaki, za półtorej minuty na lądowisku nr 7 wyląduje mandaloriański transportowiec. Ruszamy dupy! centruj – No dobra za półtorej minuty wsiadamy do transportowca i wynosimy się stąd. – krzyknął komandor i ruszył biegiem do lądowiska nr 7a reszta oddziału podążyła za nim. Niestety zostało im może sto metrów i już widzieli schodzącego do lądowania „Gryfa” gdy nagle wielki wybuch rozświetlił niebo. – Niee! Są moi... – wrzasnął Jaden i pobiegł w lewo, skąd nadleciał pocisk. – Ruda, Cochise do „Gryfa”! Może ktoś przeżył. – rzucił tylko w przelocie. Zdążył przebiec sto metrów nie oglądając się, gdy zobaczył grupkę najemników skupionych przy dowódcy. Bez chwili namysłu wpadł w nich jak burza. Dwaj pierwsi padli od pocisków z blastera. Dwaj następni ugodzeni nożem nawet nie zdążyli zareagować, ale Draxler był wyszkolonym w Imperialnej Akademii Systemowej zabójcą. Podciął biegnącego Jadena, a gdy ten upadł wskoczył na niego i już miał go przebić nożem, gdy nagle jego ciało zwiotczało i osunął się na ziemię. Zza zwłok przeciwnika Tano ujrzał uśmiechniętą twarz Vadge'a. – No to byłoby na tyle, szefie. – powiedział podwładny i chuchnął w lufę blastera. – Dzięki. Gdyby ne ty byłoby po mnie. – podziękował komandor i zerwał się z ziemi. – Musimy jak najszybciej sprawdzić co z „Gryfem”. Rozdział VIII Jaden i Vadge biegli w kierunku wraku „Gryfa”. Cochise właśnie udzielał pierwszej pomocy Cronosowi a Ruda wzięła Griffina pod rękę. Tano podszedł do bezwładnego ciała Cronosa i położył dłoń na barku Cochise'a. '' – Zrobiłeś co mogłeś. Daj spokój. On nie żyje. – ''z wielkim trudem wypowiedział te słowa komandor. – Zostaw, to mój brat. – warknął komandos nie zaprzestając reanimacji. – Coch zostaje. Reszta zbiórka. – wydał rozkaz dowódca. – Ruda, raport o stanie Griffina. – zapytał komandor, gdy już wszyscy się zrobili. – Griff ma wstrząs mózgu i jest ogólnie poobijany, ale zaaplikowałam mu zestaw medyczny i za trzy godziny powinien być gotów do użytku, a swoją drogą nie wiem jak on wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. – odpowiedziała Ruda. – Pięknie, chociaż jeden problem mamy z głowy, jest pilot gorzej bo nie ma statku. Czy ktoś ma jakieś pomysły? – Skontaktujmy się z bazą. – rzucił Juh. – Nasz kontakt z bazą zginął razem z Gryfem. – ze smutkiem w głosie oznajmił komandor. – Jaden... uhh jak boli... Ja wiem... pomóźcie mi... trzy statki piratów... lądowisko siódme... pół godziny... – z trudem dobierając słowa wtrącił się Griffin.'' – No to mamy trochę czasu na przywitanie naszych gości. – wyraźnie ucieszył się Tano. – Plan jest prosty, zaczajamy się, czekamy aż wylądują, eliminujemy przeciwników i zabieramy się stąd. centruj Trzy kanonierki powoli pochodziły do lądowania na stanowisku siódmym. Czaszki zdążyły już zająć pozycje i czekały tylko na sygnał dowódcy. – Spokojnie, czekamy aż się pojawią. Powinno ich być dwudziesty jeden. – odezwał się głos Jadena w komunikatorach Czaszek. Tymczasem pierwszi piraci wybiegli z kanonierek, nie wiedząc jakie czyha na nich niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy trzy grupy najemników liczące dokładnie dwudziestu jeden ludzi zebrały się na środku lądowiska, komandor Tano dał sygnał do ataku. Pierwsze poleciały mandaloriańskie granaty soniczne, które siały spustoszenie w szeregach wroga. Poległo od nich co najmniej dziewięciu piratów. Reszta przeciwników zaczęła szukać osłon. Zginęło kolejnych sześciu podczas tych poszukiwań. Pozostało sześciu najgroźniejszych wrogów. Wśród nich, Jaden zauważył pilota, który w tej chwili rzucił się biegiem do kanonierki. Tano gwałtownie wstał, przeskoczył balustradę i ruszył w pościg. – Tych pięciu jest waszych, ja zajmę się szóstym. – krzyknął komandor. Czaski w lot zrozumiały jego słowa i rozpoczęły wymianę ognia. Tymczasem Jaden już dobiegł do kanonierek i wszedł do jednej z nich. Znalazł się w ciemnym korytarzu. Tano odruchowo schował karabin i wyjął blaster. „Tak lepiej” skomentował w myślach swoje działania i ruszył przed siebie. Na końcu korytarza znajdował się kokpit. W tej samej chwili klon usłyszał: – Baza, tu Ratter 1-2. Mamy pewien problem... Jaden wkroczył do pomieszczenia, przyłożył lufę blastera w tylną część głowy najemnika. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Powiedz, że nawalił hipernapęd. Już! – rozkazał Jaden. – ... nawalił hipernapęd. – powiedział posłusznie pirat. – Ratter 1-2, tu baza. Macie zabić Jadena Tano, a zawracacie mi dupę hipernapędem. Do roboty! Bez odbioru. – zakończył rozmowę głos z komunikatora. – Jednak można. – mruknął Tano po czym z całej siły zdzielił marudera blasterem w tył głowy. – Słodkich snów. – Oddział, jak wygląda systuacja? – zapytał przez przekaźnik Jaden. – Czysto. – Droga wolna. Wchodźcie. Pora ruszać. centruj Jeniec siedział związany w jednej z prycz. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do niego Jaden. – Podaj koordynaty, które pozwolą się nam stąd wydostać. – Nigdy ci nie powiem. – odburknął więzień. – Tak? To porozmawiamy inaczej. Pięść Tano wylądowała na nosie jeńca od razu go łamiąc. – Dobra, powiem. Powiem. Tylko przestań! – wykrzyknął nosowym głosem jeniec. – Mów! – 5214... – ze spuszczoną głową oznajmił najemnik. – Dzięki tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć. – uśmiechnął się Jaden i odszedł. W sąsiednim pomieszczeniu czekał na niego oddział. – Jaden, podałam Griffinowi bactę, którą znalazłam w kokpicie. Poczuł się lepiej i pilotuje statek. – poinformowała Ruda wchodzącego dowódcę. – Dobrze. Idę do niego. – odezwał się Jaden i ruszył do kokpitu. Na miejscu pierwszego pilota siedział Griffin. Od kilku sekund słyszał kroki aż jego oczom ukazał się komandor. – Jak się czujesz? Podobno bacta bardzo ci pomogła. – zagadnął. – Tak. Czuję się znacznie lepiej. Zebra dalej bolą ale mogę pilotować tę kupę złomu. – Jak myślisz, napotkamy jakiś wrogi statek na orbicie? – zapytał klon. – Mam nadzieję, że nie... – przerwał Griffin, który zauważył w oddali okręt Huttów.– Mamy kłopoty. – Zawołam pozostałych. Rozdział IX Gdy wszyscy zebrali się w kokpicie, Jaden zabrał głos. – Niedaleko znajduje się wrogi okręt. Pewnie będą chcieli na nas użyć promienia ściągającego. Ktoś musi ich zająć. – Może ja. – zaproponował Naches. – Nie, rozpoznają cię po akcencie. To ja muszę z nimi pogadać. Griffin, przygotuj się. W tej samej chwili z komunikatora popłynął dziwny głos. – Tu być SX37-1. Kto do niego lecieć? ''„Hmm, gość wydaje się być idiotą. Może uda się nam jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.” pomyślał Tano i od razu ruszył do ataku. – Tu Ratter 1-2, wracamy z nieudanej misji na Nar Shaddaa. Nasz oddział został zdziesiątkowany, mamy na pokładzie wielu rannych. Żądam natychmiastowego wyłączeniu blokady w celu przedostania się do bazy. – Ojej. SX być tylko zwykłym opiekunem alg. On nie umieć podejmować samodzielnych decyzji. – SX, nie bądź idiotą. Jeśli natychmiast nie wyłączysz blokady i przez to zginą moi ludzie osobiście postaram się abyś do końca życia sam być algą. – zdecydowanie odpowiedział Tano. – Ty się nie denerwować, SX już wyłącza. – usłyszeli wystraszony głos niedojdy i w tym samym momencie bariera zniknęła. – Griff, pełen ciąg i jak najszybciej wchodź w nadprzestrzeń. – ''krzyknął Jaden wyłączając komunikator. – Aj, aj kapitanie. – wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu pilot. centruj – Halo, dlaczego nikt nie odzywać się do SX! – darł się jak opętany „zastępca” dowódcy okrętu. – Czego się wydzierasz? – zapytał prawdziwy dowódca wchodząc na mostek. – Misa się zaprzyjaźnić z kanonierką a teraz oni się nie odzywać do SX'a i ja nigdzie ich nie widzieć. Oni powiedzieć, że wracać po nieudanej misji na Nar Shaddaa. – Ty głąbie patentowany! – wrzasnął dowódca. – To najprawdopodobniej byli uciekinierzy a teraz są daleko stąd. Najchętniej bym cię zabił ale jestem litościwy i zdegraduję cię na czyściciela kibli na statku. – O ni, misa być zgubiony. A co z moimi ukochanymi algami? – zapytał zrozpaczony SX i ze strachu zakrył oczy uszami. – Milcz idioto. Masz IQ mniejsze od twoich alg. Wynocha z mostka i nie pokazuj mi się więcej na oczy. – wrzasnął rozwścieczony dowódca, zastanawiając się jednocześnie jak wybrnąć z sytuacji unikając kary. „Zostawić taką ciamajdę na dziesięć minut a można stracić życie” pomyślał kasując jednocześnie całą rozmowę z kanonierką. Rozdział X Jared siedział w kantynie na Jordunie i zastanawiał się jak po tak długim czasie Imperium znowu wpadło na jego trop. Minęło siedem lat od jego zdrady na Cestar podczas kampanii. Myślał, że zgubił swoich prześladowców trzy lata temu na Ventorze. Tak rozmyślając opróżnił kolejną szklankę z tanią wódką. Ochrypłym głosem zamówił następną kolejkę. – Eh, kur**, jeśli nie zdołałem ich przechytrzyć na Ventorze to nie ma dla mnie ratunku. – powiedział sam do siebie Cordo. Alkohol powoli niszczył dezertera od środka. Od kilku miesięcy z braku towarzystwa, zaczął rozmawiać sam ze sobą, czas umilając trunkiem. Minęło siedem lat, a Jared wciąż uciekał przed wysłannikami Nowego Imperium i karą jaka na niego czekała, stając się jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych banitów w galaktyce. – Proszę oto pański drink. – oznajmił barman. – No... wkońcu ruszyłeś swoje tłuste dupsko. Twarz gospodarza poszarzała z gniewu, jednak opanował się zobaczywszy blaster leżący na stoliku obok opryskliwego klienta. Gospodarz odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę lady. Jared patrzył w ślad za nim i chętnie zabiłby go na miejscu, jednak pamiętał aby nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi. Mruknął więc do siebie: – Zadufany kut**, kiedyś się z nim rozprawię... Po tych słowach były porucznik sięgnął po szklankę i zamarł. Bowiem w jej odbiciu zauważył stojącego za nim Propraeventores. Cordo odwrócił się zapytał: – Co znowu, kur... – nie dokończył otrzymawszy silny cios w głowę. Runął na podłogę bez przytomności. centruj Mężczyzna otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Był sam, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Bolała go głowa. Ból wypełniał całą czaszkę. Odruchowo chciał się za nią złapać, jednak poczuł natychmiastowy opór. Spojrzał na ręce. Były przywiązane do krzesła, tak samo jak nogi. „Mają mnie” pomyślał. Fala strachu uderzyła w niego całą siłą. Był przekonany, że go nie złapią, aż do teraz. Nagle w pobliżu usłyszał kroki. Zalęknionym wzrokiem, Cordo zaczął się rozglądać. Po chwili jego oczom ukazały się trzy postacie. Byli to Propraeventores. Środkowy agent, który wyglądał na dowódcę grupy wystąpił do przodu. – Jared Cordo, były porucznik Nowego Imperium, dowódca 345-ego Regimentu Piechoty oraz bohater kampanii cestariańskiej. – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał agent. Jared zawahał się. Nie był pewien, czy ma potwierdzić czy zaprzeczyć tej informacji. Jednak zorientował się, że nie ma wyboru. – Tak zgadza się. – mruknął banita. – Dobrze. Jesteś zatrzymany z powodu zdrady podczas bitwy o Cestar. A teraz do rzeczy. Mów gdzie są dane! – rozkazał wysłannik Imperium. Mijały minuty a jeniec milczał. Propraeventores stracili cierpliwość a ich dowódca zaczął ponownie przesłuchanie. – Jeśli nie chcesz mówić, to pogadamy inaczej. Zabójca wyjął zza pasa nóż i zaczął obcinać mały palec lewej ręki więźnia. Ta czynność nie pozostała bez reakcji ze strony Cordo – porucznik zaczął krzyczeć a po chwili stracił przytomność. Dopiero wtedy Propraeventores przestał torturować jeńca i zaczął go cucić. Minęło pół minuty a Jared na swoje nieszczęście odzyskał świadomość. – To co? Powiesz nam wreszcie?!? Jestem Crabbe, zapamiętaj to nazwisko, zdrajco. – przedstawił się oprawca. – Bergstern, wiesz co masz robić. Drugi Propraeventores skinął głową i przystąpił do więźnia. Wstrzyknął mu truciznę, która miała osłabić jego organizm. Po kilku minutach Bergstern zaczął manipulację Mocą. Pozostali agenci cierpliwie czekali na wynik przesłuchania. – Wiem gdzie jest. Miał go cały czas przy sobie. – oznajmił Bergstern. – Nie można tak było od razu. – Crabbe doskoczył do Cordo i zaczął grzebiać w kieszeniach kurty. Po chwili znalazł plik z danymi. Bergstern przestał i powrócił do trzeciego towarzysza. Tymczasem Crabbe podszedł do uśpionego byłego porucznika i zaczął go okładać pięściami. Dwaj Propraeventores wymienili spojrzenia. Dobrze znali sadystyczne zapędy wspólnika. Po kilkuminutowym biciu aresztowanego, Crabbe ponownie wyjął nóż i zaczął szybkimi ruchami wbijać go w ciało nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Wreszcie uniósł się dumnie i odwrócił się do agentów. Dał znak, że pora ruszać. Rozdział XI Obsługa lądowiska nr 427 otrzymała komunikat, że będzie na nim lądować statek transportowy Huttów, obładowany komandosami Królestwa Systemów Mandaloriańskich. Christian w towarzystwie Hayara i Marcxusa oraz obstawy zmierzał ku stanowisku. Zaledwie kilka godzin temu dowiedział się o zbliżającym się statku, na którego pokładzie znajdować się miał oddział Czaszek. Poinformowano go, że jeden z członków drużyny poległ. Były król Mandalorian miał nadzieję, że to nie Jaden. Podobne myśli kłębiły się w głowie mistrza Nadona. Zaś Hayar myślał o czymś zupełnie innym – jego syn, Kad kilka dni temu wziął udział w bitwie o Hertten na pograniczu ziem Państwa Mandaloriańskiego oraz terytoriów Huttów i słuch po nim zaginął. Ocalało tylko kilku mandaloriańskich żołnierzy, jednak nie mogli oni określić dokładnego statusu potomka rodu Kryze. Przyszły król postanowił zorganizować wyprawę by odnaleźć syna. Teraz jednak musiał usłyszeć raport od naczelnika Tano. Tak rozmyślając Hayar w towarzystwie dziadka i wujka dotarł na lądowisko. Tymczasem kanonierka zaczęła lądować. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich Vadge. Za nim kolejno wychodzili Juh, Naches, Ruda. Potem wyszedł Cochise wraz z trumną a po nim Jaden i Griffin. Wszystkie Czaszki stanęły w szeregu. Każdy z nich na swój sposób przeżywał stratę druha, a zwłąszcza nowy dowódca. W pewnym momencie Tano dostrzegł trójkę przyjaciół w towarzystwie Royal Forces. Natychmiast podszedł w ich stronę. – Witajcie! Ciebie, Hayar też witam. – pozdrowił serdecznie przyjaciół Jaden. Zanim Hayar zdążył odpowiedzieć na ironiczne powitanie, odezwał się Christian: – My także witamy cię w domu. Kamień spadł nam z serca widząc cię całego i zdrowego. Gdzie jest Cronos? – Zginął podczas katastrofy „Gryfa”. Poza tym mamy jeńca. Jeśli ktoś może nim zająć... – Oczywiście. – były król Mandalorian dał znak swoim ludziom. – Kto to? – Pilot Huttów. Nie znam jego imienia i nie zdołałem tego z niego wyciągnąć. Posługiwał się kryptonimem Ratter 1-2. – Natychmiast trafi do więzienia. Zadbam o to. – obiecał Christian. – Jak udało wam się uciec? – To długa historia. Po zniszczeniu „Gryfa”, na miejsce katastrofy przybyły posiłki wroga w postaci trzech kanonierek. Zabiliśmy wszystkich najemników i zniszczyliśmy dwa transportowce, ostatni przejęliśmy i opuściliśmy atmosferę planety. Na orbicie spotkaliśmy okręt blokujący. Na szczęście trafiliśmy na idiotę, który nas przepuścił. Natychmiast weszliśmy w nadprzestrzeń. Z jednym postojem w bazie na Asteroidzie Roche dotarliśmy na Kryzooine. – zakończył raport Jaden. – Dobra robota. – pochwalili go bracia. Jaden odpowiedział im uśmiechem. Dopiero teraz jego wzrok przykuł smutny wyraz twarzy wnuka Christiana. Hayar stał po lewej stronie dziadka i obojętnie wpatrywał się w Jadena. „Pewnie coś się musiało stać” pomyślał naczelnik. Nagle bariera między nim a księciem została przełamana. „Muszę z nim pomówić”. Tymczasem trójka przyjaciół zaczęła odchodzić. – Odpocznij Jaden. Apartament już na ciebie czeka. Do zobaczenia. – powiedział Christian, po czym odwrócił się i wraz z Marcxusem odszedł. Hayar chciał ruszyć ich śladem, jednak Tano złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał na miejscu. Kryze nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać. Słychać to było wyraźnie w jego głosie. – Czego chcesz? – mruknął. – Widzę, że coś się stało. Co się trapi? Hayar uważnie spojrzał na naczelnika Sił Specjalnych. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, a nie zobaczywszy w nich kpiny czy złośliwości, zaczął: – Mój syn, Kad kilka dni temu wziął udział w walce na Hertten. Nasze siły zostały rozgromione a Kad zaginął. Do domu powróciło tylko kilku naszych żołnierzy, ale nie byli w stanie nic powiedzieć o moim synu. – Co zamierzasz? – Zebrać Royal Forces i ruszyć na ratunek Kadowi obojętnie żywemu czy nie – oznajmił książę. – Lecę z tobą. – stanowczo powiedział Tano. Zdziwienie wkradło się na twarz Hayara. Nigdy nie spodziewał się od Jadena takiej chęci współpracy. Z pewnym ociąganiem zaakceptował propozycję naczelnika. – Jak chcesz. – mruknął ozięble – Staw się jutro o 8.30 na lądowisku nr 401. Tylko się nie spóźnij, nie będziemy na ciebie czekać. Rozdział XII Nazajutrz Jaden stawił się w punkcie zbiórki. Czekało już tam na niego dwudziestu żołnierzy Royal Forces w towarzystwie Hayara. Książę Mandalorian gniewnym wzrokiem spoglądał w kierunku nadchodzącego mężczyzny. „Spóżnił się dwadzieścia jeden minut. Co on sobie myśli” pomyślał. Tymczasem naczelnik spokojnym krokiem zmierzał ku lądowisku. Był szczęśliwy, wczoraj spotkał się z żoną i Alice. Jedyna córka Jadena skończyła akademię z wyróżnieniem i czekała na powołanie do elitarnych jednostek a nawet do jego specjalnie wyselekcjonowanej grupy. Ojciec był z niej dumny. Nie mógł tylko uwierzyć, że i ona podążyła jego śladem. Tak rozmyślając dotarł do żołnierzy. – Spóźniłeś się dwadzieścia minut. – z wyrzutem powiedział inicjator wyprawy. – Dobra. Poznaj kapitana Sił Królewskich, Clarenta Fudge'a. Z szeregu gwardzistów wystąpił rosły mężczyzna w wieku około pięćdziesięciu lat ubrany w złotą zbroję. Kapitan podszedł do Tano i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. – Witam. Jestem Clarent Fudge. A pan to pewnie naczelnik Tano. – Zgadza się. Miło mi pana poznać. – odpowiedział uprzejmie klon i uścisnął rękę, którą wyciągnął dowódca Royal Forces. – Jeśli uprzejmości mamy już za sobą to sugeruję skierować się w stronę Challengera. – wtrącił się Hayar i ruszył w stronę krążownika. – I nie dwadzieścia tylko dwadzieścia jeden minut – złośliwie uśmiechnął się Tano i z resztą drużyny pomaszerował do statku. centruj – Uwaga! Uwaga! Wychodzimy z nadprzestrzeni. – Tano, Kryze i pozostali usłyszeli komunikat nadany z mostka. Jaden powoli otworzył oczy, rozejrzał się, usiadł na pryczy po czym wstał. Wokoło panował ład i porządek. Członkowie Royal Forces stali wyprostowani i patrzyli na Hayara, oczekując rozkazów. Książę wykonał ruch dłonią i powiedział do zgromadzonych: –Za mną. Ruszyli zwartym oddziałem w kierunku hangaru. Żołnierze milczeli, a napięcie narastało coraz bardziej. Tano zaczął żałować, że nie zabrał swoich ludzi. „Miałbym chociaż z kim pogadać” narzekał w myślach. Tymczasem grupa dotarła do hangaru i skierowała się do transportowca typu Kom'rk. Członkowie wyprawy wsiedli do niego. Oddział zajął miejsca w halu, zaś Jaden, Hayar i Fudge udali się do kokpitu. Książę i kapitan usiedli na miejscach pilotów a Tano zajął fotel za nimi. Kryze włączył komunikator i zaczął procedurę. – Tu Marszałek Hayar Kryze do obsługi hangaru siódmego. Proszę o opuszczenie osłon i otwarcie włazu. Po chwili trójka usłyszała: – Tak jest, dowódco. Osłony wyłączone. – To jedziemy. – dość wesoło powiedział Hayar i złapał za stery. Po opuszczeniu hangaru i oddaleniu się od „Challengera”, Kryze wklepał do komputera nawigacyjnego odpowiednie koordynaty. Jego oczom oraz pozostałej dwójki ukazało się Hertten. centruj Transportowiec powoli zaczynał lądować. Hayar, Jaden i Clarent opuścili kokpit i weszli do halu. Kryze rozpoczął przemówienie: – Pamiętajcie, że to negocjacje. Naszym celem jest mój syn. Broni używajcie tylko w razie potrzeby. Ruszamy. – stanowczym głosem oznajmił Hayar po czym wybiegł ze statku a za nim ruszyła cała grupa Royal Forces. Na zewnątrz panował chłód, prawdopodobnie z powodu silnego i mroźnego wiatru. Podłoże stanowiły sterty kamieni. Gdzie niegdzie można było dostrzec źdzbła trawy. Zimny wicher smagał po twarzach żołnierzy. Co niektórzy wtulili głowy w okrycia pancerzy i ruszyli przed siebie. Jaden postąpił podobnie i idąc pod wiatr podszedł Hayara. – Gdzie my wogóle idziemy? – zapytał z trudem z powodu panującej wichury. Hayar odwrócił się do klona i wyjął z torby pewien przedmiot. – Na tej holomapie są zaznaczone stare ruiny świątyni Ingów, w których obozują imperialni. Dzieli nas od nich zaledwie parę godzin. – wyjaśnił Kryze i ruszył, pozostawiając Jadena z tyłu. Wicher hulał coraz śmielej. Po godzinie drogi, członkowie wyprawy zatrzymali się na postój. Tano usiadł na pniu drzewa. Jego pierś unosiła się w ciężkim, nieregularnym oddechu. Z trudem chwytał ustami powietrze. Tymczasem znikąd pojawił się niezapowiedzianie Fudge i usiadł na pniu obok klona. – Masz. To napar z alg. Od razu ci się polepszy. Pij. – odezwał się przyjaźnie kapitan. Jaden odebrał od niego kubek z napojem i napił się. W tej samej chwili poczuł przyjemne ciepło w piersi i odetchnął z ulgą. Tymczasem w drugim końcu obozu siedział samotny Hayar i ponurym wzrokiem obserwował zachowanie obu mężczyzn. „On to wszędzie znajdzie sojuszników. Nawet tu” pomyślał z wyrzutem. Tak rozmyślając poczuł, że wiatr ucichł. Natychmiast wydał rozkaz do wymarszu. centruj Nastała noc. Grupka Mandalorian podkradła się na klif. Szorstkie kamienie będące podłożem, bardzo utrudniały rozpoznanie. Hayar, dowódca drużyny przez kilka minut patrzył przez lornetkę termowizijną a następnie podał ją Jadenowi, który znajdował tuż obok niego. Weteran wojenny przyłożył ją do oczu i zaczął bacznie obserwować obóz nieprzyjaciela. W ruinach świątyni płonęły ogniska. Wokół nich siedzieli żołnierze Imperium. Komandor zaczął szukać dowódcy. Po chwili znalazł go. Oficer siedział przy jednym ze źródeł światła. Był szatynem o piwnych oczach, ubranym w mundur armii Imperium Systemowego. Imperialny obserwował bacznie swoich podkomendnych. Jaden zobaczył to co chciał zobaczyć. Podał lornetkę Fudge'owi. Poczekał wraz z Hayarem, aż kapitan skończy obserwacje. Gdy to nastąpiło, Tano zaczął wyczekująco patrzeć na księcia. – To co robimy? – zapytał. – Tam gdzieś jest Kad. Ruszamy o świcie. Rozdział XIII Arcon siedział samotnie w celi w kompleksie więziennym, mieszczącym się na obrzeżach Chris City. Za kilka dni miało się odbyć przesłuchanie a potem rozprawa sądowa. Ucieczka była niemożliwa. Kompleksem zarządzały siły porządkowe, jednostki policji państwa Mandaloriańskiego. Pilot miał nadzieję, że jego przełożeni przyślą jakiś odddział, który go stąd wydostanie. Jednak po dłuższym rozmyślaniu doszedł do wniosku, że do niczego nie jest im potrzebny. „Pewnie zastąpią mnie jakąs szują” pomyślał. Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo się mylił. centruj Tymczasem prze mur kompleksu przeskoczyły dwie postacie. Byli to dwaj zabójcy ras Nikto i Weequay. Kajain'sa'Nikto odwrócił się i dał znak, że pora ruszać. Drugi kosmita skinął głową i obydwaj ruszyli wzdłuż balustrady. Bezszelestnie dotarli do zaułka. Nikto oparł się o ścianę i wychylił się by zlustrować wzrokiem przestrzeń znajdującą się za rogiem. – Pugon, co widzisz? – zapytał niecierpliwie weequay. – Ciszej, Cormack. Nadchodzi dwóch strażników. Na mój znak zaatakujemy. Kosmita odsunął się od krawędzi i cierpliwie przyczaił się z blasterem w dłoni. Mięło pół minuty gdy oczom obu zabójców ukazali się policjanci. Pugon wystrzelił ze swojej broni do pierwszego przeciwnika a tymczasem Cormack doskoczył do drugiego i obezwładnił go. Podciął go, kopiąc w miejsce łączące kość udową z piszczelową po czym przyłożył swój nóż do gardła ofiary. – Hej, co mam z nim zrobić? – zapytał. Hejr odwrócił się w stronę towarzysza i powiedział: – Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać po co tu jesteśmy. Zabij go. Nie potrzeba nam świadków. Weequay uśmiechnął się okrutnie a twarz policjanta wykrzywiła groza, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze zbliżającej się śmierci. Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy ostrze zabójcy zagłębiło się w jego szyi. Po chwili padł martwy na ziemię w kałużę własnej krwi, która tryskała obwicie z rany. Cormack otarł nóż o mundur mandalorianina i ruszył za oddalającym się kompanem. centrujShat, po tak miał naprawdę na imię Arcon postanowił pochodzić po swojej celi. Nie miał wiele do roboty. Nie pozwalano mu opuszczać pomieszczenia, w którym obecnie przebywał. Wszystkie potrzeby musiał załatwiać na miejscu. „Trudny jest los jeńca wojennego” pomyślał kosmita. Tymczasem do celi zbliżył się klawisz. – Co tam? Dobrze ci się żyje? – zapytał z sarkazmem strażnik. Nagle gdzieś w oddali słyszeć się dało strzały. Mandalorianin odwrócił się i został przeszyty energią. Osunął się na podłogę a z rany zaczął lecieć dym. Po chwili z cienia wyłonili się Hejr i Cormack. Arcon podszedł go krat. – O. Dobrze, że jesteście. Myślałem, że zgniję w tym więzieniu. Hejr podszedł do trupa strażnika i odczepił od pasa klucze do celi po czym zbliżył się do drzwi i je otworzył. Wszedł do wnętrza i stanął przed Shatem. Sięgnął za kurtę i wyjął blaster. – Co robisz? Co ci odbiło? – zapytał śmiertelnie przestraszony więzień. Nikto nacisnął spust i strzelił. Echo wystrzału rozniosło się po celi i wypełniło ją pustką. Pugon odwrócił się do weequay'a i dał znak, że pora opuścić Kryzooine. Rozdział XIV Nazajutrz o świcie, odddział Hayara wkroczył do wąwozu, żołnierze Imperium już nie spali, tak jakby na nich czekali. Na ich czele stał ten sam młody oficer z dumnie wypiętą piersią, którego nocą obserwowali z klifu. Mandalorianie powoli do nich podeszli. Prowadził ich Hayar w towarzystwie Clarenta. Obaj zbliżyli się do oficera. – A wy jesteście...? – zapytał dumnie. Hayar poszarzał na twarzy ze złości. Jednak uspokoił się dzięki pomocy kapitana Sił Królewskich oraz swojemu wrodzonemu królewskiemu wychowaniu. Opanowanym głosem z nutką ironii, co nie uszło uwadze oficera, odpowiedział: – Jestem Hayar Kryze, książę Mandalorian i Marszałek Sił Zbrojnych Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. A to kapitan mojej straży, Clarent Fudge. Przyszedłem po mojego syna. – Zwracaj się do mnie per Pan. Nic dla mnie nie znaczą tytuły i nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś księciem jakiegoś tam nędznego sektora. Dla mnie możesz być nawet wampą... Wasza wysokość. – drwiąco uśmiechnął się oficer. – Jestem porucznik Fritz, dowódca 17. Korpusu Piechoty Imperium Systemowego. Nie muszę słuchać rozkazów jakiegoś zadufanego królewicza. To ja tu rządzę. Zapamiętaj, że nie jesteś u siebie, książę. Tego było za wiele dla Hayara. Każdy kto go dobrze znał, wiedział że nie puści takiej obelgi płazem. Teraz nawet Fudge nie był w stanie go powstrzymać. – Uroczo, założę się że ćwiczyłeś takie powitanie całą noc. A teraz posłuchaj mnie, bo nie zwykłem powtarzać dwa razy zbyt pewnym siebie szczeniakom. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z kim rozmawiasz, więc bardziej kreatywne obelgi zostaw dla swoich przełożonych, a teraz się zamknij i przyprowadź tutaj mojego syna. A jeśli tylko zauważę najmniejsze zadrapanie na jego ciele, to przysięgam ci, że kiedy już z tobą skończę, będziesz śpiewał hymn Państwa Mandaloriańskiego od tyłu, dopóki nie przylecą tutaj twoi ludzie i nie każą ci czyścić toalet dokładnie tam, gdzie jest twoje miejsce. – zaczął rozkręcać się książę. Tymczasem Jaden od strony jednego ze zboczy wąwozu zakradał się do ruin. Dotarł już do ściany i wypatrywał wrogów. Jak narazie nie zauważył żadnego strażnika. „Pewnie wszyscy uczestniczą w negocjacjach” pomyślał klon ale nie zaniechał ostrożności. Niczym kot zaczął się przekradać między murami. Tak krocząc zauważył związanego młodego człowieka. „To pewnie Kad” pomyślał. Tutaj jak na dłoni widział co działo się w wąwozie. Jaden spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Widać było tam nerwowo gestykulującego Hayara i oficera. „Trafił swój na swego” uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wyjął nóż i po cichu zbliżył się do jeńca. Gdyn znalazł się na tyle blisko by tamten go usłyszał, szepnął: – Kad? – Tak? – odwrócił głowę przyszły książę. – Jaden?!? – Odwróć głowę. Tak, to ja. Siedz spokojnie. Zaraz cię uwolnię. – Tano zaczął rozcinać więzy. – Jest tu gdzieś strażnik? – Taa... za tobą! – Co? – zaskoczony klon odwrócił się, by w tym samym momencie zablokować cios wymierzony w jego serce. Odbił ostrze imperialnego i kopnął go z całej siły w brzuch. Przeciwnik przewrócił się się a chwilę później znalazł się na nim Tano. Komandor zaczął okładać pięściami strażnika. Ten był jednak był na tyle odporny na ból, że zdołał przewrócić intruza i usiąść na nim okrakiem. Wzniósł już rękę, która miała zapowiadać serię ciosów, gdy nagle otrzymał uderzenie w potylicę. Żołnierz stracił przytomność, której już nigdy nie miał odzyskać. Naczelnik spojrzał w górę. Zobaczył Kada trzymającego cegłę. – Kad, uważaj! – krzyknął klon i rzucił swój nóż w stronę nadchodzącego strażnika. Ostrze wbiło się aż po sam szubek w szyję. Imperialny żołnierz padł martwy na ziemię. Kad odrzucił cegłę i pomógł wstać Jadenowi. Niestety, ich krzyki usłyszeli pozostali wrogowie. W wąwozie rozpoczęła się walka. Żołnierze Imperium zaczęli szukać osłon podobnie jak mandalorianie. Odgłosy pocisków odbijały się echem od ścian wąwozu. Hayar wraz z Fudgem kryli się za leżącą nieopodal ruin kolumną. Młody książę od czasu do czasu posyłał pociski z energią w stronę wrogów. – Cholera, gdzie jest Jaden?!? – wyrwało mu się. – Widziałem, że narobi hałasu. – On wie co robi. – stanowczo odpowiedział kapitan. – Mam nadzieję... – mruknął do siebie Hayar po czym wychilił się zza kolumny i oddał strzał z blastera. Pocisk trafił w klatkę piersiową jednego z żołnierzy, należącego do obstawy Fritza. Tymczasem Jaden zaczął wypatrywać oficera. W zgiełku pitewnym zniknął mu z oczu. Klon zwrócił się do Kada. – Widzisz gdzieś oficera? Dość wysoki, szatyn, piwne oczy. Młodzieniec wytężył wzrok lustrując pole bitwy. – Tak, widzę go. Jest za nasypem. Pilnują go. – Strzelaj w tamtym kierunku. Idę po niego. Jaden zerwał się i ruszył ku nasypowi. Po przebiegnięciu kilkunastu metrów drogę zagrodził mu barczysty sierżant. Komandor nie przerywając biegu oddał strzał. Podoficer padł martwy na ziemię z przestrzelonym korpusem. Tano nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył w dalszą drogę. centruj Żołnierze Imperium powoli poddawali się. Część z nich albo już nie żyła albo była ciężko ranna i niezdolna do dalszej walki. Fritz strzelał dzielnie w kierunku wrogów broniąc swojej pozycji, jednak wiedział jednocześnie, że sprawa jest przesądzona. Nagle wśród strzałów i wybuchów dostrzegł nadbiegającego klona. Odwrócił się w jego kierunku i wymierzył swój blaster w pierś przeciwnika. Już miał strzelić gdy poczuł ogromny wibrujący ból w ramieniu. To Kad osłaniając swego wybawcę przestrzelił oficerowi rękę. W mgnieniu oka do obstawy Fritza dobiegł Tano. Strzelił dwukrotnie do najbliżej stojących strażników a trzeciego zaatakował nożem. Wszystko wydarzyło się w ciągu paru sekund. Po chwili imperialny żołnierz padł na głazy z wbitym w brzuch ostrym narzędziem. Porucznik szybkim ruchem schował swoją broń do cholewy buta. Tymczasem Jaden odwrócił się do niego celując do niego z blastera i rozkazał: – Rzuć blaster! Ręce do góry! Fritz zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia ze strony Tano wykonał polecenie i ruszył przed klonem, zakładając sobie ręce za głowę. Poczuł zimną lufę pistoletu pod lewą łopatką. – Rozkaż swoim ludziom się poddać. Inaczej wszyscy zginą. Oficer dumnie się wyprostował i poszarzał na twarzy. Arogancja wzięła nad nim górę i przejęła kontrolę. Żaden klon nie będzie mu rozkazywał. Jednak po kolejnym fizycznym spotkaniu z blasterem zmienił zdanie. – Zaprzestańcie walk! Rzućcie broń! To rozkaz! – zwrócił się Fritz do swoich ludzi. Imperialni powoli zaczęli się poddawać i oddawać swoją broń pod pieczę jednego z królewskich żołnierzy. Po dokładnym przeszukaniu jeńcy stanęli w szeregu w samym środku wąwozu. Niebawem do Tano dołączyli Hayar i Clarent a także Kad. Ojciec i syn rzucili się sobie w ramiona i przed dłuższą chwilę ściskali się nie mogąc zarazem uwierzyć w to, że znowu są razem. – Dobrze cię widzieć – zagaił książę. – Ciebie też, tato. Obydwaj odwrócili się do swoich przyjaciół. Hayar podszedł do Jadena przyglądającemu się zastępowi jeńców z Fritzem na czele. Przez chwilę przyszły król Mandalorian stał i walczył sam ze sobą, aż nareszcie przemówił: – Dziękuję. Na to jedno proste słowo wypowiedziane z serdecznością i podziękowaniem w głosie Hayara, Jaden spojrzał ku niemu. – Zaraz się wzruszę – powiedział Fudge do Kada patrząc na tę scenę. Przez kilka sekund patrzył w oczy księcia aż wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Hayar spojrzał na niego, ale po chwili wahania uścisnął ją. Stali tak przez chwilę – jeszcze niedawno zawzięci wrogowie, teraz nareszcie pogodzeni. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ich głos kapitana Royal Forces. – Co mamy z nimi zrobić? – powiedział wskazując głową szereg imperialnych żołdaków. Jaden i Hayar jednocześnie odwrócili się do niego. – Kad, co byś z nimi zrobił?– zapytał Marszałek syna. – Cóż... poddali się, a warunki miałem u nich znośne, weźmy ich ze sobą. – Dobrze, zatem zabieramy ich na okręt... ale najpierw polegli– rzekł smutno Kryze. Okazało się bowiem, że podczas bitwy zginęło sześciu krolewskich żołnierzy. Czwórka obróciła się plecami do więżniów rozmyślając nad powrotem na Kryzooine. Tymczasem Fritz nieznacznym ruchem wyjął nóż z cholewy buta. „Zapłaci mi za to” pomyślał wściekły porucznik zamierzając się na Hayara, który na jego nieszczęście usłyszał szuranie. W tej samej chwili wyjął blaster z kabury, odwrócił się i strzelił. Huk strzału odbił się echem od ścian wąwozu. Rozdział XV Ahsoka wstała zbudzona dźwiękiem krzątaniny w przedpokoju. Sięgnęła po koszulę nocną i wyszła z sypialni. Od razu jej oczom ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna w pełnej zbroi. Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Jaden! – krzyknęła podbiegając do niego. Przytuliła go mocno. – Dobrze, że jesteś. Wróciłeś jak zawsze. – Przecież ci obiecałem. – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej Tano i pocałował żonę. Stali tak dobrą minutę i pewnie trwałoby to znacznie dłużej, gdyby naczelnik nie odezwał się: – Muszę się przebrać. Uwierz mi, ta zbroja nie jest tak wygodna na jaką wygląda. Niby coraz lepsze tworzą te pancerze a jednak coraz bardziej krępują one moje ruchy. Jest może jakieś świeże ubranie? – Tak, kochanie. Dzisiaj rano dostarczono nowe uniformy. Zaraz ci przyniosę. – powiedziała Ahsoka i ruszyła w stronę sypialni. Jaden tymczasem zaczął zdejmować kolejne części zbroi rozmyślając przy tym o sukcesie na Hertten i odbiciu Kada z rąk Imperium. Był już w połowie niezbyt ciekawej czynności, gdy wróciła jego żona z nową odzieżą. Gdy już skończył się przebierać poszli razem do sypialni. – Co z Kadem? – zagaiła nagle Ahsoka. – Jest cały i zdrowy, nic wielkiego mu się nie stało ale nie powiedziałbym tego samego o oficerze Imperium, który uczestniczył w negocjacjach. Jego los jest całkiem odwrotny. Jaden usiadł na krawędzi łóżka przecierając dłonią twarz, zaś Ahsoka spoczęła zanim obejmując go. – Jedyne o czym teraz marzę to sen. – powiedział klon. – Dobrze, kochanie. Słodkich snów. – odpowiedziała mu Togrutanka, zdjęła koszulę nocną i położyła się, gasząc światło. "Jak dobrze być w domu" pomyślał Jaden po raz setny w życiu. centruj Rano gdy otworzył oczy, jego uwagę przykuł holokron. Nad nim widniał napis: "Masz wiadomość". Tano leniwie nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk. Chwilę później nad urządzeniem pojawiła się znajoma postać Fletchera Hiles'a. – Naczelniku Tano, musimy się pilnie spotkać. Proponuję pańskie biuro dzisiaj o godzinie dwunastej. Czekam na pana. Do widzenia. – w ułamku sekundy hologram zniknął a Tan odruchowo zerknął na zegar. Dochodziła dwunasta. "Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mam wrażenie, że ta wiadomość była jakaś dziwna" pomyślał Jaden po czym pocałował śpiącą jeszcze żonę, ubrał się szybko i wyszedł z domu. centruj – Jaden, powiedz mi ale tak szczerze: lubisz mnie choć trochę i masz do mnie zaufanie? Ale takie prawdziwe jak partner do partnera. – zapytał Fletcher. – A dlaczego tak dziwnie pytasz? Przecież wiesz, że ufam ci tam jak chłopakom z oddziału. Jesteś jednym z nas i wiele razy bez ciebie nie dalibyśmy sobie rady. Ale powiedz cię gryzie, bo wyglądasz nieszczególnie. – Jaden, ja... yyy... komandorze... kurwa, chyba nie dam rady. – Weź trzy głębokie wdechy, przestań panikować i zacznij od początku. – ''powiedział mu lekko zaniepokojony Jaden. –Hmm, dobrze... – Fletcher wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął opowiadać. – To było tydzień temu. Podczas przechadzki po mieście spotkałem brata – Motrossa. Ponieważ nie widzieliśmy się kopę lat ucieszyliśmy się bardzo i postanowiliśmy powspominać stare czasy przy kropelce alkoholu. Gdybym ja tylko wiedział, że to nie był czysty przypadek... Ale przechodzę do konkretów. Nasze spotkanie zakończyło się urwanych filmem i masakrycznie ciężkich kacem. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie moja wrodzona ostrożność. Jaden, ja każde spotkanie nawet z moim bratem nagrywam. A po odtworzeniu naszej rozmowy poszedłem znowu się upić. Upił mnie jak świnię i wyciągnął ode mnie wszystkie informacje na temat wszystkich naszych najbliższych misji. – Powiedzieć, że jestem na ciebie wściekły to tak jakby nic nie powiedzieć. – burknął Tano. – Zachowałeś się jak nieodpowiedzialny szczeniak a nie profesjonalny logistyk sił specjalnych. – Wiem, komandorze. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę dlatego chciałbym cię bardzo przeprosić. i oddaje się do twojej dyspozycji. – spuścił głowę Fletcher. – Spokojnie Fletch. To że raz ci nie wyszło to nie znaczy wcale że od razu masz się podawać do dymisji. Mam nadzieję, że rozgryzłeś już tego Motrossa. – Oczywiście, że tak, – smutno pod nosem uśmiechnął się Fletcher. – Mój brat skończył z wyróżnieniem najbardziej prestiżową Akademię Logistyczną w trzech galaktykach. Dziwne jest tylko to, że jeśli był takim geniuszem, dlaczego uczył się dziewięć lat a nie wymagane sześć. Po zakończeniu nauki przez trzy lata pracował w magazynach mandaloriańskiej kompanii handlowej a potem nagle ślad po nim zaginął. To wszystkie oficjalne informacje. Jednak nie byłbym sobą gdybym nie dowiedział się o nim wszystkiego. Otóż Akademia Logistyczna to tylko przykrywka dla Elitarnej Wyższej Szkoły Wojskowej finansowanej przez Imperium Systemowe. A po zakończeniu przygody jako logistyk został zwerbowany w wojskowe struktury Imperium. – No to prawdziwa menda. Nie mieści mi się w głowie jak można wykorzystać rodzonego brata do swoich niecnych celów. Ale jeśli się zgodzisz mam plan jak ukarać człowieka, który kiedyś był twoim bratem. – Jeśli tylko obiecasz mi, że Motross przeżyje będę zaszczycony mogąc wam pomóc. Zawartość ** **Mashaava **Północy Masyw Tattoine *Kryzooine **Sala zgromadzeń Dowództwa Operacyjnego *Essex *Doge (we śnie) ** Baza Republiki Systemowej na Doge ** Wschodni Masyw Doge *Nar Shaadaa **Hershavv ***Dzielnica biedoty *Traash Vorm (wspomniana) *Cestar (wspomniana) *Vestora (wspomniana) *Hertten *Asteroida Roche **Baza Państwa Mandaloriańskiego *Derlann *Vaapmoor |Organizacje = *Imperium Huttów **Rada Pięciu Rodów *Państwo Mandaloriańskie **Dowódctwo Operacyjne Sił Zewnętrznych Państwa Mandaloriańskiego **17. Legion Armii Państwa Mandaloriańskiego ***Oddział Red Skull **Royal Forces *Najwyższy Porządek *Imperium Systemowe *Nowe Imperium (tylko wspomniane) * Republika Systemowa (we śnie) **227 Batalion Piechoty ***Kompania Zmierzch ****Pluton Zmierzch ****Pluton Tango ****Pluton Grab ****Pluton Cień |Rasy = *Ludzie * * ** *Nordvormianie *Vaapmoorianie * *Ingowie (wspomnieni) |Pojazdy = *''Gryf'' *''Visitor'' *''Challanger'' |Technologia = * |Różne = * }} Ciekawostki Przypisy Kategoria:Silver635 Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nowe zagrożenie